This invention relates to a method for an operating and maintenance by a base station using a remote procedure call in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) system; and more particularly, to a method for an operating and maintenance using a remote procedure call in the IMT-2000 system, when performing an operating and maintenance by a base station between a base station and a base station environment management station.
Generally, a function of an operating and maintenance of a base station (BS) in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) system includes functions of operating, maintaining and repairing a BS system.
Typical functions of the operating and maintenance to manage the BS are as follows: functions of a configuration management, a fault management, a performance management, accounting management and a security management.
The function of the configuration management refers to a function of an open system interconnection (OSI) management including a function of a telecommunication management network (TMN) management that a network resource control and identification are performed, data is provided by the network and to the network.
The function of the performance management refers to a function including a performance supervision, a performance analysis, a performance management and control. Also, the function of the performance management refers to a function to perform a proper performance management by collecting and analyzing data related to the performance, in order to increase utilization efficiency and a service quality of a network and determine if a network configuration is proper in the IMT-2000 system.
To perform the function of the fault management, a database of a supervision condition and a test database are necessary. Data related to an alarm analysis, a fault partialization and a transmission performance supervision and data transmitted from an operating system are stored in the database of a supervision condition. A record on which a location of a test approach for each trail is recorded in sequence, equipments for aiding the trail and a pre-known test result are stored in the test database.
The function of the operating and maintenance is performed in a base station environment management station (BEMS), that is, the BEMS is a subsystem wherein the operating and maintenance of the BS is performed.
The BEMS performs a proper recovery procedure when an abnormal state happens by supervising a state of a generated process, initializes and manages a message queue for an IPC communication between internal application processes and transmits a system output message received at a queue to a relevant process.
In the IMT-2000 system including an operating and maintenance system such as the BEMS, interface between the BEMS that is considered a user interface system and a subsystem is performed, based on a serial processing and a real-time processing modes. Accordingly, there is caused a disadvantage that data processing is complicated and is not easy for a system developer to perform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for an operating and maintenance using a remote procedure call in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) system, when establishing the operating and maintenance between a base station (BS) and a base station environment management system (BEMS).
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for an operating and maintenance of a base station (BS) using a remote procedure call (RPC) in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) system which includes a base station environment management system (BEMS), a RPC process, an access control processor (ACP), an ATM interface processor (AIP) and an access signaling processor (ASP), including the steps of: generating a server module and a client module; declaring a global object at the server module; generating a function module at the sever module; independently transmitting and receiving a message at the function module generated at the server module; generating a function module at the client module; and independently transmitting and receiving the message at the function module generated at the client module.